


Mending A Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Blur (Band), Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Past Drug Use, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damon's girlfriend has broken his heart and Noel gets wind of it. He calls Damon and asks if he would like to come over and get pissed with him so he can forget about his girlfriend.  He agrees, and as the day goes on each beings to think about each other in a whole new way.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 18





	Mending A Broken Heart

"You really think this will work?" Damon asked, needing extra reassurance. His girlfriend had shattered his heart the night before, revealing that she had been cheating on Damon. He was now a raw wreck of a man, and it was only through mutual friends that Noel had found out. He knew what he had to do, for in the back of his mind, he still felt guilt for the nasty words he had spat at him so long ago. Didn't matter that he was near cocaine psychosis.

"Works for the ladies, don't it? Only, we ain't doin no makeovers." Noel assured Damon. "Could be fun, scaring the shit outta each other with them face masks." Damon laughed. Noel imagined each in a face mask, drunk, and someone like his brother answering the door. "No fuckin way, just lotsa booze, telly, maybe a pizza, an more booze, right?" Noel nodded as if Damon could see him. "Don't forget, I can't drive, so catch a cab an be here round 8. Damon agreed that he would and they hung up.

Noel, who was just walking around in a t-shirt and underwear stood in the middle of his flat and realized he needed to clean it as it looked like a crack den. Everything was going in the bin. As Noel cleaned he realized he didn't know what half of this garbage was and could only assume it belonged to Liam, or someone from the band. He'd never realized how filthy his friends were, and it upset him a bit. He hated cleaning, and hated cleaning up after other people more. 

Soon, he was sweating, but he was done. "Fuckers." Noel muttered as he closed the bin bag. It was time for a shower now, Noel was ripe from all the cleaning. He took what he was wearing off and threw it in the pile in the corner. In the bathroom Noel turned on the taps and scrutinized his face for zits. He was pleased to find his skin was behaving, and smiled as he got in the shower. Warm water cascaded down Noel's back as he sighed. If he could manage to have a fag and shower that would be the ultimate, but he guessed that is what baths were for.

Grabbing the soap, Noel lathered it up and began to wash his body. When he got to his cock, he bucked his hips, the soap bubbles making him slick in his hand. Noel began to harden up, with the feeling and the thought of Damon's beautiful blue eyes. They were like beach glass, and shimmered in the light. "Oh god.." He thought. Spreading his legs on the tile, Noel began to massage his bollocks gently in one hand, and grip his hand around his cock with the other.

Closing his eyes and tilting his chin, Noel breathed heavily, his heart nearly beating out of his chest the closer to his goal he got. Images of Damon, and imagining Damon handling his cock, taking it into his mouth. When Noel finally came, his jaw dropped open, but he made no sound as he painted the shower wall with his thick come. Finally, empty, he twitched and let the water wash his semen away. He wanted Damon, he hoped Damon would want him as well. He knew he could fix his broken heart.

After Noel finished showering, he got out, shaved, and slapped some aftershave on his face that made him wince before going to his closet to pick something decent out.

Meanwhile, Damon hugged one of the pillows on his bed, as uncontrollable tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He was thinking about his girl and how much he'd loved her and how he'd been duped into believing she felt the same. She had just used him for his fame and his money, which oddly enough, he didn't care so much about. True love was all he'd ever wanted, and so far he'd seem just in reach over and over, only to have the dream snatched from him. 

He thought about Noel, and for some reason the idea of running his fingers over those magnificent eyebrows of his entered his mind. It was a nice distraction, but he didn't think wither would get drunk enough for that to happen. He was grateful that his friend was going to help him. He'd long forgiven Noel for those hateful words, knowing full well his cocaine habit and his own heroin. Damon was just glad they lived through the drugs. Could Noel really mend his heart?

Hours passed, and finally Damon sat up. His hair was a mess, his eyes swollen, he could feel it. Slipping out of his clothes he bypassed the bathroom mirror and ran himself a hot bath so he could lay back down, have a fag, and just feel the warmth of the water. Grabbing a fag from the packet in the window sill, he lit it as the hot water filled the tub. When he yawned, smoke came out of his mouth and he felt like a smoke machine at a show.

When the tub was half way filled, Damon got in and turned off the taps. The hot water wrapped around him like a warm blanket, and he leaned back so his knees were exposed, his chin in the water. Taking another drag, Damon closed his eyes and sighed. He thought of Noel again, but this time he thought about his body. He didn't look like any other bloke, he was sort of petit, he was graceful, not clumsy, and yet still a man. These thoughts made Damon want to look at and touch Noel more and more. 'Maybe a man is what I need, not a bird,' He thought. Noel would never...but he could dream. 

Soon enough, Damon got out of the tub and finished getting ready. Noel had gone to the liquor store and gotten more of everything so that the fridge was full, as well as the counter. He hoped Damon liked tequila.

Dressed, Damon got a cab and took it over to Noel's place, his palms sweaty. He knew Noel, but after some of his thoughts about him, he grew nervous. Once at Noel's place, he paid the driver and got out. The puffiness in his eyes had gone down, and his hair looked just the way he liked it. He gave the doorbell a ring, and Noel answered. "Come in, I've been expecting you." Damon's heart fluttered at the words. In the kitchen, Noel handed Damon a beer and got one for himself. He noticed Damon's puffy eyes, but also the shimmer. Damon looked at Noel's eyebrows, longing to touch them. 

"So..."Noel stated.

"Yeah." Damon replied.

Each took long drinks from the ice cold bottle's in their hands. Neither could stop checking each other out, and it was most obvious. 

"So, erm, yer bird." Noel stated, looking at Damon's shoes.

"Yeah, what about her?" Damon wanted to know.

"I'm glad she broke up with yeah." Noel confessed, looking up into Damon's eyes to show he'd meant what he'd said.

"You WHAT?" Damon cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I realized something today, Damon, and at the risk of losing you as a friend, I'm glad she is gone as I want you, and I will treat you right. Erm, but that's only if you would ever have me."

Damon's eyes lit up. "As I lay on my bed feeling sorry for myself, you popped in my mind, and not the 'normal' thoughts. His voice was barely registering in a whisper. "I thought about how perfect your body is, and, about touching your majestic eye brows. I realized I wanted you as well, but I never dreamed you would want me."

Noel put his bottle down, walked over to Damon and took the bottle out of his hand. Turning his head slightly, Noel closed his eyes and placed his lips on Damon's and pressed hard, kissing Damon. Pulling away, he only got so far before Damon said, "Not so fast.." He put a hand on the back of Noels head, and pushed so that their lips were pressed together once again. Both men opened their mouths for a more passionate kiss, Damon feeling a shiver go down his back, and Noel getting hard all over again. Noel cupped Damon's face, and Damon reached his hands around to grab Noel's arse cheeks. Noel bucked his hips so his crotch was touching Damon's.

Damon gasped when he felt Noel against him and in that moment Noel was the only thing on the face of the Earth that he wanted. Noel got the hint, from the bulge Damon was packing and severed himself from Damon's lips. "My bed, this would be much better there." Noel got out, desire clouding his head. Taking Damon by the hand, he led him there, flipped on the light, and lay him down. Noel stood momentarily staring at the object of his desire before undoing his belt, and letting his trousers drop. He stepped out of his trainers and jeans simultaneously, while Damon licked his lips and watched. Noel slipped of his shirt, and then pulled his underwear down to reveal his long thick cock. "Monster!" Damon shouted. "That petit body and that monster cock, fuckin hell, perfect. 

Noel stroked himself a few times as he watched Damon inch out of his clothes. He, too, was very well endowed, and when Noel mounted him, he asked, "Ever been had by a man?" Damon shook his head. "Sometimes me girl..ex girlfriend wore a strap on, but that can't compare at all." Noel had never met anyone who had been fucked with a strap on, she must have been some woman. Noel thought. 

"Do you want me to take you, I don't want to hurt you." Noel asked, running his fingers through Damon's hair.

"I want you, please take me. I want to feel you, and not this gutted feeling." Damon pleaded as he looked into Noel's eyes. Noel raised up and wrapped a hand around as much as their cocks as he could and stroked. Damon moaned so deeply, eyes rolling back in his head that he knew he had Damon. Letting go, Noel got up and told Damon to get on his hands and knees.

Damon did as he was asked, while Noel got the lube, when he found it, he walked back over and slapped one of Damon's arse cheeks. He bucked, and a nice red hand print began to raise up. "You really have a nice arse, I can't wait to fuck it." Damon wiggled it and Noel laughed. Putting some lube on his finger he slowly slid it in and moved it in and out. Damon gasped and Noel asked if he was all right. "Yeah, keep going" was Damon's plea. Noel did as he was told, but slowly until finally Noel believed Damon could take him. 

Getting on the bed behind Damon, he lubed up his cock and pressed the head at the entrance of both of their desires and fed himself in. Damon bit his lower lip, as Noel sighed in intense pleasure. "Oh fuck!" Noel cried, Damon let out one of agony. "Damon, what's wrong?" Noel asked. "Too much, it's too much...I" Noel took his cock out and immediately felt bad. "I thought I could take it, but I just can't relax.I..I'm sorry." Damon cried. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I can give you pleasure in other ways." Damon nodded and sat down on the bed.

Noel got on his knees and spread Damon's legs wide. Gripping the base, Noel tongued the tip, licking the slit and tasting Damon's precome. Sucking on the head a bit, he then took in the whole thing, cupping his balls with his free hand. Damon gripped the sheets, tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Noel began to hum, and the vibrations nearly made him loose his mind. It didn't take long for Damon to thrust his hips and spurt his load down Noel's throat. He swallowed it all without spilling. When he was done, he popped off and looked up to see him glowing. "Told you you'd have a good night, now lets go have so more beer."


End file.
